Matrimonio Arreglado
by Arikina
Summary: Shikatema 100%. Obligaran a Shikamaru a casarse, esto sera un matrimonio arreglado por antiguos papeles políticos una alianza se formara, hasta que Shikamaru se entere que su prometida es Temari ¿que reacción tendrán?
1. Chapter 1

Matrimonio arreglado

Aldea de la Arena

En la oficina de Gaara se encontraban los tres hermanos Sabuko No, con una gran serenidad en sus almas, Gaara se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, Kankuro estaba parado cerca de el con sus brazos cruzados y Temari se encontraba a media sentada en el pupitre de su hermano.

-¿Estas segura Temari de esto?- Al momento de decir esto Kankuro se acercó a su hermana.

-Si- respondió Temari secamente

-Podemos conseguir la manera de intentar cambiar esa maldita ley que nuestro padre escribió, apenas supo que su bebe era una niña- el pelirrojo al decir esto también se levantó del pupitre para acercarse a su hermana, que mantenía sus ojos en el suelo.

-No Gaara esto es el error de nuestro padre, él le debía un gran favor y mucho dinero a la aldea de la Hoja hace 22 años atrás, no tuvo otra alternativa, de ofrecerme a mí como pago para que me despose algún hombre de familia poderosa- al terminar esto la rubia escondió su mirada para no morir de tristeza frente a sus hermanos.

-El consejo no tenía ni idea de esa ley, fue el Hokage Kakashi que encontró esos papeles, y nosotros debemos cumplir con la palabra de nuestro padre- finalizo de decir Gaara

-Por eso nuestro padre me entreno tanto, quería que fuera una digna kunoichi para poder casarme con tal hombre de Konoha que me mereciera-

Kankuro tomo del hombro a su hermana y dijo

-Eres hermosa y fuerte no creo que allá hombre de este mundo que te merezca-

Ante oir estas palabras Temari largo su llanto ambos hermanos la contuvieron.

-Los amo tanto, los voy a extrañar, no me imagino una vida sin ustedes a mi lado-

-tú tienes que ser feliz Temari, intenta respetar estas órdenes y yo investigare la forma de cambiar esta situación lo prometo- al momento de emitir esto el pelirrojo abrazo a su hermana al igual que Kankuro.

Luego de tantos años los hermanos eran muy unidos formaron la familia que nunca tuvieron, se separaron se miraron y rieron.

-y quien será el hombre que deba aguantarme- rio Temari

-No lo sabemos hermana, y si lo supiéramos tampoco debemos decirte, solo lo sabrás cuando debas verlo, nos han dado informes de los candidatos, nos reuniremos con el consejo para ver el más apropiado de todos- explico Kankuro

-Entonces no me dirán, mmm ese día lo veré y lo conoceré- la mirada de Temari se tornó triste

 _SHIKAMARU….pensó_

-Temari no te moleste con nuestra pregunta, hemos hablado con Gaara y queríamos saber que tienen tú y Shikamaru Nara, digo, todos dicen que ustedes se atraen de una forma muy especial, tú conoces su familia, su casa, hasta te llevo a los bosques de su clan, siempre están juntos-

-Nada hermanos, como les explico me canse de esperar que Shikamaru se me declare, jamás mostro el mínimo interés en mí, solo se basa en una amistad, yo realmente….-Temari callo respiro hondo y con nervios se dispuso a decir- estoy enamorada de él, pero el jamás me correspondió y ya no voy esperarlo, así viva en Konoha y deba verlo, ahora seré la mujer de otro hombre-

Los hermanos quedaron atónitos ante la confesión de su hermana mayor.

Ella solo cerro sus ojos y pensó en Shikamaru ese ninja bebe llorón que tanto amaba molestar, y recordarle lo patético que se vio cuando lloro.

En la Aldea de la Hoja

-Shikamaru ya tienes 18 años, y como tu padre falleció tú debes tomar el mando como heredero de él Clan Nara- decía un anciano con el típico peinado Nara.

Shikamaru suspiro –Bien eso lo tengo lo suficientemente claro, pero a qué viene esta reunión tan problemática-

-Veras nuestro clan últimamente se volvió uno de los más poderosos de Konoha, obviamente que primero está el clan Hyuga, pero el nuestro le ha aportado mucho a esta aldea en su crecimiento, desde el bosque Nara, hasta nuestros secretos medicinales, y mucho más que logro tu padre, gracias a ti Shikamaru y a tu padre este clan es considerado el mejor estratega son los más inteligente y todos desean comprar nuestro miembros para escoltar gente poderosa, tu Shikamau eres unos de los ninjas más fuertes y…..- las palabras del miembro del clan fueron interrumpidas por el joven Nara

\- No vine a aquí para ser alagado, díganme a que va todo esto, odio cuando se ponen largos y aburridos- obviamente Shikamaru sabía que algo no muy bueno venia de ese discurso tan largo

Shiketen volvió a hablar un poco nervioso- Kakashi-Sama, nos convocó para hablar de tu futuro, hay una aldea aliada de Konoha, y esta alianza debe ser más poderosa y política para que antes las guerras estaremos unidas como aldeas hermanas, no sé qué aldea es, pero…..- Shiketen respiro- un miembro cercano al gobernante de esta aldea debe casarse con un miembro de nuestra aldea, por unos asuntos muy antiguos, en fin queremos presentarte como candidato ante eta mujer, esta mujer tiene un puesto importante, nuestro clan crecerá políticamente y hasta podremos ser poderosos en aldea de la Hoja, es lo que tu padre hubiera querido- finalizo el miembro del Clan

Sikamaru aun recopilaba la información, de un matrimonio políticamente arreglado.

Uno de los ancianos hablo – Shikamaru si tú tienes alguna relación amorosa, no te presentaremos como candidato-

El moreno suspiro lentamente cerro sus ojos y enseguida se le vino a la mente la sonrisa tétrica de tal kunoichi de la arena, esa sonrisa que él amaba pero luego

-No..no tengo ninguna relación actualmente, acepto el matrimonio, es lo que mi padre hubiera querido para el bien de nuestro clan, me casare con esa mujer nuestro clan crecerá y se distinguirá, y seguiré el ejemplo de mi padre, la amare y la protegeré como él lo hizo con mama- sin duda Shikamaru ya había madurado, y como heredero del clan Nara solo pensó en el viene este.

Pasaron unas semanas de la gran noticia. Al llegar la noche unos shinobis se habían juntado a hablar en un bar, ya que Shikamaru los había citado, estaba solo necesitaba conversar con alguien, y ahí estaban sus amigos, Ino, Choji, Sai, Naruto y Sakura.

-No lo puedo creer!-fueron las palabras de Akimichi, mientras todos bebían unas copas de sake, sin dudas todos miraban con cara de preocupación al Nara

-tu que respondiste- pregunta Sakura

-que sí, no me quedo otra alternativa-

-¿y que sabes de tu prometida? de seguro son las típicas niñas con mucho dinero- pregunto Sai

-No me han dicho nada, ni de que aldea es, solo me dijeron que es una kunoichi de las más fuerte y estuvo en la cuarta guerra ninja, pero solo eso me han dicho, no me quieren dar sus datos hasta que no esté ella frente mío-

-Shikamaru…emmm… ¿y Temari?- su amiga Ino lo conocía demasiado bien, él sabía que alguien iría a preguntar de la kunoichi de la arena

-¿qué tiene ella?- el moreno solo contesto con la mirada baja

-NO TEHAGAS EL ESTUPIDO SHIKAMARU- grito la rubia –tu sientes cosas por Temari, y así no más te casaras con una desconocida- Sai trato de calmar a su novia que maltrataba a su amigo

-yo no tengo nada con esa mujer problemática- solo respondió bebiendo nuevamente de su vaso con alcohol

-si claro, siempre están juntos, ella conoce tu familia, le has mostrado todo lo del clan, siempre estaba en tu casa, ¿sabes cuantas veces fui a tu casa? Si fueron cinco son muchas, ella siempre estaba contigo hasta la llevabas a tu habitación- ante el comentario de su amiga, Shikamaru solo se sonrojo, y le contesto

-es una amiga- volviendo a beber de su baso

-oye Shikamaru, todos sabemos lo que sientes por Temari pero ambos son muy tercos para comenzarse- apuntó Naruto.

Choji quien más conocía a Shikamaru le dijo –Ella estuvo cuando murió Asuma, y tu padre, ella te apoyo…amigo no cometas un error- con estas últimas palabras Shikamaru golpeo la mesa lo más fuerte asustando a todos sus compañeros

-QUE MIERDA PUEDO HACER, AHORA YA ES TARDE, NO PUEDO IR A BUSCAR A TEMARI Y CONFENZARME SIN ESTAR SEGURO QUE SIENTE ELLA POR MI, YA ES TARDE MAÑANA CONOCERE A MI PROMETIDA- con estas últimas palabras Ino se acercó a abrazar a su amigo.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Muchas gracias por el comentario y los demás lectores que lo disfruten.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Shikamaru se dirigía por las calles de Konoha, solitario sumergidos en sus pensamiento.

-Mendokusai- fue lo único que sus labios transmitieron hasta llegar a una gran casa, donde en la puerta de esta estaba el símbolo Nara.

-llegaste hijo- ahí estaba Yoshiro, dentro de la casa acomodando todo, -¿te gusta tu nueva casa?-

-mmm sí, no puedo quejarme, ¿y esas cajas?- dijo el moreno al ver una pila de cajas en la cocina

-pues, vinieron los servidores de tu prometida, trajeron sus cosas, luego ella las acomodara cuando ya se instale, hace un rato se fue la mama de Ino que amablemente vino a ayudarme a acomodar tu nueva casa, y recuerda que en dos horas debes ir a la mansión Hokage donde estará tu prometida- esto último la Nara lo dijo con más tristeza

-¿Qué pasa mama?-

-Yo quisiera que te cases con alguien que ames, me caía muy bien la hermana del Kazekague- término diciendo Yoshiro

-mama no empieces ¿sí?, todavía no entiendo porque ya tengo que vivir con esa mujer, ni le comprado un anillo de compromiso, mendokusai- termino diciendo Shikamaru

-Bueno hijo, ya me iré a casa, ya acomode todas tus cosas, incluso tu ropa interior- rio la Nara –mañana te espero a almorzar con tu prometida, que tengas suertes, báñate y vístete bien, te amo- esto último lo dijo mientras se acercó a su hijo para darle un beso en la frente, al ver su madre acercarse, Shikamaru no dudo en agacharse para recibir ese cálido beso.

-Adiós mama- Nara al ver que su madre se fue, se ducho en su nueva casa y se arregló, miro su guardarropa, no iba a ponerse su típica vestimenta ninjas, así que solo se colocó unos pantalones negros, sus típicas sandalias, su remera de redes, y como si fuera un saco negro encima para tapas su remera de redes, se peinó y perfumo, al terminar esto salió de su casa para dirigirse al edificio Hokage.

Al llegar se encontró con Kakashi y Naruto

-Mendokusai, que haces aquí Naruto- dijo con fastidio Shikamaru

-VINE A APOYARTE AMIGO!- grito eufóricamente el rubio, ante esto kakashi solo rio

-No te necesito créeme-

-ohh! Vamos Shikamaru, te vine a dar unos consejos, ahora que tendrás novia, obvio basándome en mi experiencia con Hinata-

-no necesito tu terapia de amor Naruto y….- esto último fue interrumpido por el shinobi

-1 deja de decir que todo es problemático o aburrido si no la espantaras

2 debes ser compresivo y amoroso con ella

3 Debes de darle con todos sus gustos, y me refiero a todos, digamos si ella te pide que le hagas algo especial en la cama, tu hazlo debes consentirla en todo, cuando Hinata me lo pide yo…- Shikamaru no lo soporto y lo interrumpió

-cállate Naruto no quiero saber las chanchadas que haces con tu novia, y créeme el sexo no es algo que tenga en mente estos momentos-.

-oh que amargado eres, ¿o no Kakashi?-

-mira Shikamaru si llegas a tener alguna duda yo te prestare mis libros así te informas acerca de las mujeres- recomendó Kakashi

Shikamaru estaba por demás de sonrojado

-Basta ya me cansaron los dos-

-oh no ya es hora dijo el Hokage, ve shikamaru a la sala y espera unos minutos a tu prometida ambos estarán solo para conocerse- Shikamaru se dispuso a caminar

-espera- dijo el rubio – tienes tiempo de arrepentirte-

-No amigo, esta es la mejor decisión- al terminar con esto se dirigió la sala cerrando la puerta y sentando en una silla que ahí se encontraba.

CON TEMARI

Mientras que en un habitación de la mansión de Hokage, se encontraba Temari arreglándose, saco de su pequeño bolso, un vestido suelto azul oscuro y unas sandalias altas, se soltó su pelo y lo peino, se sentó en una silla donde tenía un espejo en frente mientras pensaba.

 _-que tonta fui, como puede esperar tanto a ese vago de Shikamaru, que pensara cuando me vea con otro hombre, no… no pensara nada, jamás le importe jamás me vio como una mujer, encima ahora viviremos en el mismo lugar, tendré que ver como él hace su vida, y yo la mía-_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando unos golpes se escucharon de la puerta

-¿hermana podemos pasar?- era Kankuro que estaba con Gaara

-¡PASEN!- grito la rubia

Ambos entraron y se acercaron a Temari

-Ya es el momento- dijo Gaara con seriedad- te deseamos mucha suerte-

Ante estas últimas palabras los hermanos se dieron un cálido y tierno abrazo.

En la sala estaba sentado Shikamaru moviendo sus dedos y mirando al piso, hasta que la puerta se abrió y se escucharon unos pasos entrar y cerrar la puerta nuevamente, Shikamaru seguía con la cabeza agachas, hasta que se dignó en subirla y poder ver el rostro de ahora su prometida. Cuando levanto su cabeza se espantó al ver a Temari que estaba muy bien vestida y con una cara, parecía que había visto un fantasma.

-¿Temari?- ambos quedaron en silencio

 _-se habrá perdido- pensaba Shikamaru –al no ser que-_

-Tus eres mi prometido- se dignó a hablar la rubia, algo ruborizada.

-esto sí que es problemático- dijo Shikamaru mientras se sobaba la nuca

-Shikamaru tu sabias que era yo- apuntó Temari aun parada a unos centímetros del Nara

-No, jamás me dijeron ni que aldea eras, y bueno era de suponer que era de la Arena, ya que somos las más aliadas, pero dude cuando me hablaron de tu padre por que el ya falleció- la rubia solo lo escuchaba, y no lo podía creer

-emm…yo…no se…-estaba ya muy ruborizada

-debes estar casada por el viaje, vamos a casa, así puedes descansar, te conseguí una casa cómoda, bueno lo que pude conseguir- decía algo nervioso el Nara

-¿así?- dijo Temari levantando su mirada, para encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros lo cual puso más nervioso a Shikamaru

-bue…bueno si no te gusta le diré a los del clan que nos den otra- finalizo el Nara

-está bien, bueno vamos a hablar con mis hermanos ellos ya se están por ir a nuestra aldea- ambos salieron a escoltar a Kanuro y Gaara a las puerta de Konoha

-Espero que la cuides Shikamaru- amenazo Gaara

-claro hermano- respondió Shikamaru respetuosamente

-Shikamaru me dejas hablar con mis hermanos a solas- el asistió, hizo una referencia a los hermanos y se alejó un poco

-¿Ustedes sabían que era Nara, porque no me lo dijeron?- pregunto molesta Temari

-no podíamos Temari, lo elegimos porque es el más digno y porque tus sentimientos corresponden por el- finalizo Gaara

Luego de esa charla Temari abrazo y beso a sus hermanos, y se dirigió a donde estaba su ahora prometido, ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta dirigirse a su nueva casa.

Ya estando adentro

-esas cajas son tuyas, puedas acomodar donde quiera estás en tu casa, tenemos tres habitaciones, y en solo una hay una cama de dos plaza, así que tu dormirás en la cama y yo en el sofá que está en el living, en la habitación está el placar yo ya me acomode la ropa y deje un espacio grande apto para mujeres así acomodas tus cosas- cada palabra que salía de la boca del Nara eran serias y secas.

-está bien- solo respondió la kunoichi, ambos cenaron y al terminar Temari se dirigió a su habitación, y Shikamaru se fue a acostarse al sofá.

Pasando media hora

-maldición estoy muriendo de frio, iré a la habitación para recoger unas frazadas, de seguro Temari está durmiendo así que lo hare con sumo silencio-, el ninja se dirigió a la habitación y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió a puerta rápidamente, solo se escuchó un grito

-¡QUE HACES SHIKAMARU!- ahí estaba Temari con su cabello mojado y algo también de su cuerpo cubriéndose con una toalla lo más rápido que pudo.

Shikamaru quedo atónito al verla así

-so…so…solo vine a buscar unas frazadas- decía nervioso y sonrojado.

-pues búscalas y ¡largarte!-

Shikamaru siguió la orden de la mujer, busco sus brazadas y se marcho

 _-Qué mujer más aterradora_ \- pensó el moreno, se acostó pero no podía quitar esa imagen de Temari en envuelta en esa toalla, su piel iba poniéndose cada vez más caliente

-Maldición, ya duerme Shikamaru- se decía el mismo

Temari estaba sentada en esa triste cama de dos plazas ya con su pijama puesto, se agarró de sus rodillas y comenzó a reír sola

-Maldito vago, está conmigo por obligación, que horrible es saber que el hombre que amas está contigo por un maldito puesto político- Temari largo un suspiro – te odio Nara Shikamaru, pero descuida mi hermano me sacara de esta y no te volveré a ver nunca más- luego de estar conversación consigo misma se dignó a dormir.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, apenas pueda seguiré subiendo el resto, un abrazo


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola les traigo el tercer capitulo espero que lo disfruten, quiero agradecer a todos lo que lo leen y a los que comentan, me dan muchas energías para continuar.

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto, a excepción de SHIKAMARU que me pertenece a mi, y mi amiga Claudia jajaja XD**

* * *

CAPITULO 3

A la mañana siguiente, Temari se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina y desayunar, ahí estaba Shikamaru ya desayunando, y solo la miro con cara de mucha pereza.

-Buenos días- dijo el moreno seriamente mientras que en su mente _-¡quítate esa maldita imagen! Quítate esa maldita imagen!Quítate esa maldita imagen !malditos Naruto y Kakashi!-_

-bueno días- dijo dirigiéndose al mesa

-solo te has preparado el desayuno a ti mismo, ¿no me lo preparaste a mí?- indago la rubia

-oye, que sea tu prometido no quiere decir que sea el típico hombre amoroso- Shikamaru bebió un sorbo de su te, Temari solo lo vio con ganas de matarlo pero tomo aire y se contuvo.

-esto no quedara aquí, yo tampoco seré tu sirvienta, así que tendremos que dividir las tareas domésticas, como quien hace el almuerzo- mientras Temari decía esto se prepara una taza de te

-Mendokusai… mira yo a veces con el trabajo no llego al almuerzo, y entonces consigo comida en el trabajo, que tal si el primero que llega a la casa se encargara de hacer el almuerzo para ambos- concluyo Shikamaru

-claro genio, ¿y si no vienes almorzar? Habré cocinado en vano-

-no, claro que no princesa, lo guardas y yo lo cenare, porque moriré de hambre a la noche-

-como quieras- solo dijo Temari mientras bebía su te

-oye, ya que nos hemos levantado temprano, porque no vamos a comprar cosas para la casa, aquí no hay nada, y luego iremos a almorzar de mi madre-

-es verdad necesito muchas cosas- contesto Temari –que buena idea hace mucho que no veo a Yoshiro-san- dijo con una sonrisa

Ambos terminaron de almorzar y se dirigieron a un supermercado a comprar, comenzaron a recorrer el gigante lugar, Shikamaru llevaba el carrito y arrastraba perezosamente sus pies, mientras veía que Temari se llevaba todo,

-las otras personas también desean comprar- dijo molesto Nara

-No exageres, tampoco me estoy llevando todo- Temari ni lo miro al decir estas palabras, solo estaba preocupada en llevarse todo lo que necesitaba.

-¿Exagerar?-rio Shikamaru –Mujer tengo que buscar otro carrito este esta pesado- la paciencia de Temari se acabo

-¡deja de molestar Shikamaru!, necesitamos todo esto- exalto su voz la rubia – eres un debilucho, a pesar de que tu cuerpo creció y eres más fuerte, ¡no lo aparentas!-

-ah vamos para que necesitas tantos productos femeninos, no tienes que arreglarte tanto, de todas formas nadie te va a mirar ya estas comprometida-

-¡QUEEE!- grito Temari

Ante tal escándalo, que notablemente no paso por desapercibo por tres jóvenes de ahí, Ino, Sai y Naruto

-¿Shikamaru…Temari, que hacen aquí? Pregunto la rubia de coleta

-No vez Ino estamos comprando mercadería, o mejor dicho el supermercado completo- dijo el moreno viendo el carrito, Temari lo miro con más rabia

-Shikamaru ¿dónde está tu prometida?, no puedes estar con otra mujer si ya estas comprometido- concurrió Sai

Shikamaru mientras señalaba a Temari con sus dos manos –les presento, a la mujer de mi vida- dijo con un gran sarcasmo, Temari solo miro aun enojada

-¡QUE!- gritaron todos

-¡noo, no puede ser!- Ino grito y salió a abrazar a Temari

-¡FELICIDADES!- grito Naruto

-¡que feliz, me siento por ustedes!- se exaltaba la rubia

-que fastidio, recuerden que estamos juntos por un tratado- bufo Shikamaru con pocas ganas de aguantar a sus amigo, ante estas palaras Temari solo miro al suelo, con las más tristes de sus miradas.

-ah Shikamaru que dices, no seas tan idiota, ven Temari quiero mostrarte algo- Ino tomo a Temari y se dirigieron a otro lugar, al llegar Ino dijo -es aquí Temari- era la sesión de ropa.

-Esta te quedara perfecta- Ino le mostraba un conjunto rojo y sexi de ropa interior

-¡claro que no!- dijo avergonzada y sonrojada Temari

-¡oh vamos a Shikamaru le gustara!- insistió la rubia platinada

-no estoy planeando hacer nada con el-

-¡como que no!, vamos es normal en las parejas, no me digas que no te gusta mi amigo, se ha vuelto más apuesto, ¿no te gusta?-

-si me gusta pero no sé, me da vergüenza no quiero que lo vea-

-no lo vera porque estará dentro de esta cajita- señalaba el objeto, -y no creo que lea la caja, ósea es Shikamaru- rio Ino

-si es verdad- sonrió Temari, realmente no tenía pensado usarlo solo lo compro para conformar a su amiga.

Mientras que con los jóvenes shinobis

-¡felicidades amigo, estás con la mujer que querías!- sonrió Sai

-oh, vamos aún están con eso ustedes mal interpretan todo-.

En ese momento Naruto se acerca al carrito que llevaba Shikamaru y mete unas cinco cajitas de diferentes colores dentro de este, el shinobi al percatarse de esto, pego un salto sacando todas las cajas del carrito, y dejándoselas brutamente sobre el pecho del rubio para que las tomara.

-¿Qué haces idiota?- se exalto el moreno, mientras miraba a todos lados para ver si se acercaba su prometida

-te hago un favor amigo-

-¡yo no hare nada con ella!-

-¡oh vamos! Temari es muy bonita, dime que no la deseas- seguía molestando Naruto, Shikamaru solo se quedó en silencio, mientras trataba de relajarse ante tal situación.

Mira señalo Sai, con su típica sonrisa relajada –estos usamos yo e Ino- la pequeña caja tenía una inscripción que decía "para mayor placer"

-Gracias Sai por recrear una horrible imagen de ti y mi compañera de equipo- término diciendo Shikamaru

Al rato se acercaban ambas mujeres

-vamos Temari, llegaremos tarde de mi madre, y ya no soporto a estos dos- señalo Nara, mientras tomo del brazo a Temari para dirigirse a pagar todo lo que habían comprado, Temari saludo apresuradamente a los demás y se dirigió junto a su prometido.

Ino suspiro tristemente – ¿Que pasa amor?- pregunto tiernamente Sai

-Shikamaru no recocerá fácilmente lo que siente por Temari, ella siente cosas por él, pero si no se apura puede que sea demasiado tarde y Temari no lo tolere-

-¡Oh vamos Ino!- se quejó Naruto –viven juntos en la misma casa no soportaran aguantar las ganas-

-Naruto ¿tú no piensas en otra cosa?- se molestó Ino, Naruto solo sonrió y se acercó a Sai

-¿dijiste que estos son buenos?- Naruto le señalo a Sai una pequeña caja roja, Ino ante esto se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado

…

Mientras que Temari tomaba su dinero para pagar la gran suma de sus compras, Shikamaru le tomo la mano –pagare yo-

-bueno luego te daré la mitad-

-¡no! Dije que yo pago- Shikamaru agarraba su dinero y se lo entregaba a la joven trabajadora

-pero la mayoría de cosas son mías- seguía insistiendo la rubia

-ya dije que yo me encargo de esto- Temari dejo de insistir, se marcharon con sus bolsas a su casa, dejaron las cosas y se prepararon para dirigirse a la casa de la madre de Shikamaru.

….

Mientras que en la casa de la futura suegra de Temari, se encontraban los tres en silencio almorzando, Yoshiro no podía contener su sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que su hijo la miraba con una ceja arqueada

-¡no se puede ser tan feliz!- sonrió la Nara

-no te pudiste contener madre, hacía mucho que no te veía viva- rio Shikamaru, Temari también sonrió

-Temari, eres la mujer que siempre quise para mi hijo- decía tan emocionada la morena mientras termina su plato de comida

-yo también me siento muy feliz de estar con Shikamaru, fue lo mejor que nos pasó- al decir esto Temari tomo la mano de su prometido, Shikamaru se sorprendió y sonrió

-se ven tan enamorados, esperen un rato llevare esto a la cocina y vuelvo- Yoshiro se levantó dejándolos solos.

Temari inmediatamente le soltó la mano

-que buena actriz eres- sonrió el moreno

-¡oh vamos! No vez lo feliz que se veía, no podía arruinar esa maravillosa sonrisa desde que tu padre no está….- fue interrumpida

-gracias- la cara del shinobi se entristeció, al ver esto Temari lo tomo del rostro e hizo que lo mire directo a sus ojos verdes

-hoy tenemos que ser felices, para tu mama- Shikamaru ante esto se ruborizo un poco

-lo siento interrumpo algo- ya había llegado Yoshiro, Temari lo soltó y con su cabeza negó mientras se ruborizaba, se apresuró a buscar los trates de la mesa para llevarlos a la cocina

Yoshiro ante esto solo rio tímidamente –se nota que está muy enamorada de ti hijo-

Shikamaru miro a su madre y le regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas, pasando un buen tiempo ambos se encontraban sentados tomando té y hablando, Yoshiro se levantó y al rato regreso con un gran álbum

Shikamaru al ver esto bufo –¡no mama!-, Yoshiro coloco en la mesa el álbum de fotos

-desde que ya no está Shikaku no me animo a mirarlo- dijo tristemente la Nara mientras intentaba abrirlo con mucho dolor

-entonces señora ¿me permite verlo?- al decir esto Temari agarro la mano de Yoshiro que estaba posada en el álbum mientras le sonreía dulcemente, Yoshiro ante esto acepto y abrió el álbum, sin dudas las risas no paraban, Shikamaru estaba totalmente rojo

-¡salió tan tierno en esta foto!- sonreía Temari

-mendokusai-

En un momento Temari quedo perpleja al mirar una foto de Shikamaru, con unos tres años sentado en los pastos llorando con su pequeña mano frotándose sobre su ojo derecho

-me encanta esa foto, lo de llorar viene de muy pequeño- volvió a reír Temari, Shikamaru solo miraba la foto y sonreía

-recuerdo esa foto como si fuera ayer, ese día pensé que iba a morir, perdimos a Shikamaru en los bosques Nara, con Shikaku nos desesperamos comenzamos a buscarlo por todas partes, cuando lo encontramos estaba plácidamente dormido, ante nuestra felicidad ambos gritamos ¡SHIKAMARU! El grito lo despertó y comenzó a llorar del susto- termino de relatar la Nara, mientras que Shikamaru escuchaba su corazón se llenaba de algo tan cálido, Yoshiro vio como Temari observaba la foto, así que la saco del álbum

-Ten hija te la regalo- señalo la morena mientras le acercaba la foto para que esta la agarrara

-¿segura?- pregunto la rubia

-si- asistió –veo que la deseas mucho, por favor tómala- Temari no dudo un segundo y la tomo observo la foto y cerró los ojos

-gracias la conservare con mucho amor- Shikamaru solo pensaba que esta actuaba y vaya que lo hacía bien parecía tan real

-tienen muchas fotos los tres- volvió a retomar la palabra Temari

-sí, tratamos que Shikamaru tenga una buena vida con nosotros, ¿tu hija tienes fotos con tus padres y hermanos?-

-no- dijo secamente Temari, Shikamaru la observo fijamente

-mi madre murió cuando nació mi hermano menor, yo solo tenía tres años y mi padre…el…no era tan cálido con nosotros- los ojos de la kunoichi se entristecieron, Shikamaru sintió como el dolor de Temari se transmitido a su alma, intento tomarla de la mano pero al instante que levanto su mano se arrepintió de ello

-tenemos pocas fotos de pequeño con mis hermanos, tenemos más de grande- sonrió ahora Temari –tuvimos que convencer a Gaara para tener más fotos los tres juntos-

-¿son muy unidos ustedes?- Pregunto Yoshiro

-si demasiado, desde que Gaara conoció a Naruto hubo un fuerte cambio en su actitud nos volvimos muy unidos, siempre estamos juntos, jamás nos ocultamos un secreto, siempre buscamos lo mejor para el otro, los extraño tanto-

-Me imagino hija, ustedes habrán estado muy solos-

-si…pero el amor nos hace fuerte, no sé cómo se arreglaran con la comida ahora que están solos- apunto Temari mientras reía, así transcurrió el resto del día.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, apenas pueda seguiré subiendo el resto, un abrazo


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola les traigo el cuarto capitulo espero que lo disfruten, quiero agradecer a todos lo que lo leen y a los que comentan, me dan muchas energías para continuar.

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto, a excepción de SHIKAMARU que me pertenece a mi, y mi amiga Claudia jajaja XD**

* * *

CAPITULO 4

Tres semanas después en la Aldea de la Arena

Gaara entraba a su mansión con unos papeles en la mano, se dirigía a la cocina dispuesto a almorzar, llego al lugar y se dispuso a sentarse en la mesa, los platos ya estaban servidos, del otro lado se ubicaba Kankuro con un delantal rosa, parecía que era de su hermana y con una fuente en su manos a la cual removía con una enorme cuchara.

-¡El almuerzo está listo!- dijo con una sonrisa el marionetista mientras le servía lo que había preparado en el plato de su hermano menor, Gaara se dispuso a mirar lo que su hermano había cocinado.

-¿Que rayos es eso?- el pelirrojo noto que su comida tenía una consistencia pastosa y poco agradable.

-¡Oh vamos! no esta tan mal- se defendió Kankuro mientras agarro uno de sus cubierto lo lleno de comida y lo dirigió a la boca de su hermano menor diciendo

-di ahhhh- el pelirrojo ante este acto solo corrió con su mano la asquerosa comida

-No molestes Kankuro, mira Temari nos ha enviado una carta-

-¿la leíste?- pregunto su hermano mientras metió un bocado de su propia comida en la boca, a la cual trago enseguida para no de volverla.

-¡esto es asqueroso!- protesto el castaño mientras tomaba agua para sacarse el horrible sabor

-te lo dije…no pensé que deberíamos leerla juntos- Gaara abrió el sobre se dispuso a leer

Queridos hermanos:

No saben cómo los extraño, su ausencia se me hace difícil, pero estoy bien en mi nueva casa, Kakashi me asignado un trabajo donde me tengo que encargar de los asuntos extranjeros, serian de nuestra aldea, así que hermanito yo leo todas tus cartas, mi rutina es algo monótona cuando mis amigas no están trabajando o en misiones nos juntamos a charlar, en cuanto a mi prometido… no hay mucho que decir cada quien hace su vida y su trabajo, me siento tan triste de vivir aquí junto a él, no siento que corresponda a mis sentimientos, y eso me deprime lo suficiente, pero él no nota mi tristeza no nota nada en mí, en fin Gaara espero que me des alguna solución no sé si podre seguir así, y espero que Kankuro se esté portando bien, sin más me despido espero verlos pronto los quiero.

Temari.

Ambos hermanos quedaron en silencio -¿será que Naruto me mintió?- dijo con tristeza Gaara

-No lo creo hermano según Naruto, Nara siente cosas por nuestra hermana, solo hay que darles tiempo- respondió Kankuro, Gaara seguía en silencio pensando

-La otra solución era pagarles a konoha, pero no tenemos ese dinero, la aldea de la Hierba quiso darnos ese prestamos, con la condición que le demos 200 soldados, y es imposible no puedo dejar sin ninjas a mi aldea, Temari tampoco lo quisiera- explico el pelirrojo.

-De todas maneras… es hora que ella haga su vida, nos ha cuidado demasiado y solo piensa en nosotros, es el turno que cuiden de ella ya con 21 años tiene que conseguir un hombre que la haga feliz, si ella se quedaba en nuestra aldea jamás iba a conseguir un esposo, aquí todos la conocen y la mayoría de hombres le temen, o en todo caso no le encuentran un atractivo por su mal carácter- con esto último el pelirrojo comenzó a reír, recordando la cara de su hermana cuando se enfurecía

-si eso es cierto, tal vez si ella cambiaría su cara de pocos amigos conseguiría algo, solo Nara era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa, ¿Cómo se llamaba el otro candidato?- pregunto el marionetista

-mmm creo que Hiroto, si ese era-respondió su hermano menor mientras se levantaba a ver que otras opciones de comida había en la heladera

-si Temari me hablo de él, hizo unas dos misiones en la aldea de la Hoja junto a ese tipo-

-Si pero Hiroto no llega a reunir los requisito, aparte nuestra hermana no es tan allegada a el-

…..

Mientras que la Aldea de la Hoja, se encontraba Temari en su oficina acomodando unos papeles

-Ya casi termino, debo apresurarme espero que a Shikamaru le agrade la comida que prepare para que almorcemos juntos ya que él jamás puede almorzar en casa-

….….. FLASHBACK….

Ambos se dirigían caminando a la torre del Hokage para comenzar con sus respectivos trabajos

-Hoy te sorprenderé con el almuerzo- sonreía Temari

-no comeré en casa- dijo secamente el Nara

-¿Cómo qué no? Hace ya dos semanas que no almuerzas en nuestra casa, sabes que no me gusta almorzar sola- se quejó la rubia

-no tengo otra alternativa Temari, debo almorzar en el trabajo-

-como quieras- Temari se entristeció y se alejó de Shikamaru, aumentando sus pasos para llegar antes

….….. FINFLASHBACK….

Temari termino su trabajo y salió con dos loncheras de comida ambas con el signo del clan Nara, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, y se dirigió a la oficina de su prometido sin golpear abrió su puerta con una gran sonrisa, pero lo que vio la perturbo lo suficiente para que su cara cambiara.

Ahí estaban Shikamaru y Shiho almorzando juntos, cuando Temari entro brutamente ambos pusieron sus miradas hacia ella

-Temari ¿sucede algo?- pregunto el moreno quien estaba sentado al frente de Shiho comiendo

Temari aún no podía reaccionar – _por eso jamás viene a almorzar a casa, será ¿porque almuerza siempre con ella?_ – Pensó la kunoichi mientras se disponía a salir de ese lugar, solo le dio la espalda a ambos y dijo –lo siento me equivoque- y se retiro

-pero que mujer más extraña- dijo Shikamaru

-¿Quién es?- pregunto la joven de cabellos grises

-mi prometida-

-ah era ella, es muy bonita- sonrió Shiho

-si la verdad que si- sonrió Shikamaru

-¿Qué habrá querido?, tenía unas loncheras en sus manos- indico Shiho

-¿loncheras?- se sorprendió el moreno

-sí, tenían el escudo Nara, ¿será que ella te preparo el almuerzo?-

-¡maldición!, no me di cuenta- Shikamaru se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta

-lo siento Shiho debo ir a almorzar con mi prometida- Shiho asistió y el salió corriendo para encontrarla

….

-¡que tonta fui! porque jamás me di cuenta que almorzaba con esa rarita, bueno ya no importa que puedo esperar de mi prometido- esto último lo dijo con su voz casi cortada de la angustia, se dirigió hacia un banco junto a un árbol se sentó y se dispuso a comer cuando

-¿Sabuko No Temari?- una voz la despertó de sus pensamientos

-¡Hiroto!- dijo alegremente Temari, al ver a un viejo compañero de misiones, un joven alto con su pelo castaño claro y ojos celeste cielo y con una sonrisa impactante

-¿Cómo estas, tanto tiempo?- pregunto Hiroto mientras se sentaba junto a ella

-bien, ¿tu?-

-de maravilla, y ahora que te veo mejor, me entere que estas comprometida con Nara- sonrió Hiroto

-ah si- solo respondió ella secamente

-bueno- sonrió el – me voy entonces, tengo hambre y quiero comprar algo por ahí- mientras se estaba por levantar la mano de Temari tomo su brazo

-espera, emm quieres almorzar conmigo, tengo una lonchera con comida de mas, mi prometido no la comió así que la puedes compartir conmigo, y nos ponemos al día con nosotros- dijo feliz Temari, ella se encontraba muy sola y solo deseaba la compañía de alguien

-Muchas gracias Temari que amable- Hiroto se dispuso a sentarse nuevamente abrió la lonchera con el signo del escudo Nara y se dispuso a comer

-¡WOW! Temari esto es una delicia, que tonto Shikamaru que no lo comió- rio Hiroto

-recuerda que tengo dos hermanos hombres, de alguna u otra manera debía cocinar delicioso para ellos- rio Temari

-por cierto ¿cómo están las cosas con tu prometido?- el castaño enseguida cambio de tema

-emm…bueno, estamos tratando de convivir y…- Temari ya no sabía que decir

-¿lo quieres?- pregunto seriamente el shinobi

-¿qué?- se sorprendió Temari -claro que lo quiero es mi prometido- dijo nerviosa

-¿y él te quiere?- volvió a indagar poniendo aún más nerviosa a la rubia

El silencio abundo, y solo el viento se escuchó, ahí estaba Temari, tratando de analizar esas palabras, mientras una suave brisa movió sus cabellos, sus ojos miraros al suelo su mirada se entristeció y …

-No lo sé- ella jamás mentiría no podía decir que Shikamaru correspondía a sus sentimientos cuando ella no estaba segura, solo se le vino la imagen de Shikamaru y Shiho almorzando feliz mente, esa maldita imagen que respondía porque su prometido nunca regresa a su hogar junto ella.

-Shikamaru no sabe valora la belleza que solo tus ojos pueden trasmitir- Hiroto al decir esto tomo los cabellos de Temari los corrió, para así poder ver sus hermosos ojos verde, ella con tal acto solo sonrió.

-mejor cambiemos de tema- dijo ella sonriendo y volviendo a comer

-sabes que puedes contar conmigo Temari, estas muy sola aquí-

-Gracias Hiroto-

-cuéntame ¿cómo están tus hermanos?- mientras platicaban ambos reían y se divertían, Temari estaba feliz de estar acompañada.

A unos metros dentro del edificio junto a la ventana se encontraba Shikamaru, había visto toda la situación entre Temari y aquel individuo, veía como el acaricio sus delicados cabellos y como se adueñaba de su hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Maldicion!- dijo mientras que dentro de su chaleco sacaba una pequeña caja dorada que apretaba con todas sus fuerzas, y comenzó a recordar…

….….. FLASHBACK….

-Gracias Chouji por acompañarme, eres el único que puede ayudarme- decía Shikamaru en una plaza sentado con el Akimichi

-sabes que estoy siempre amigo- respondió el castaño mientras comía una bolsa de papas fritas

-tengo que elegir un buen anillo para proponerle matrimonio a Temari, ya que somos prometidos es mi obligación darle uno, que problemático- suspiro Nara

-¿obligación, solo por eso le compraras el anillo?- dijo Choji dejando su alimento a un lado y poniéndose serio

-No empieces Chouji-

-Shikamaru- solo fueron las palabras de su amigo, y si él lo conocía demasiado y no podía mentirle

-claro que no, tu sabes q…que, ella es todo para mí- concluyo Nara algo avergonzado y sonrojado

-y porque no se lo dices-

-porque no sé qué siente ella por mí, imagínate de ser compañeros de estar siempre juntos, de tener que soportar sus molestas peleas las cuales ella siempre ganaba, y que un día para el otro me digan que ella es mi prometida ¿Cómo paso?, yo no lo planee de esta manera, yo me lo imagine distinto, imagine que lo nuestro iría despacio y que el amor poco a poco se iría fortaleciendo, me imagine todo de otra manera quería ir acercándome a ella lentamente, quería ver que sentía por mi- Shikamaru ya estaba sin aire, y por demás irritado

-calma Shikamaru- dijo Akimichi poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo para que este se tranquilizara

-Gracias amigo- dijo triste el moreno, con sus ojos llorosos, Akimichi solo guardo silencio quería que este se calmara

-me costó reconocer lo que sentía por ella, pero fui un ¡tonto! porque ella hizo todo esto por mí, me enamore solo por su sonrisa, me enamore de sus peleas, de cómo exagera en todas las cosas, en lo odiosa que se pone cuando le discutes, de que cuando me hacía contarle mis secretos para que no me golpeara como lo hizo muchas veces, cuando me acompaño y estuvo conmigo en la muerte de mi padre, y en la cuarta guerra ninja entre tanta tierra solo percibí su mirada triste y un "confió en ti, no me falles tenemos que salir vivos de aquí para tener nuestra revancha, la cual yo ganare" y nuevamente su sonrisa, ¡MALDICION!- apretó sus puños

-cálmate Shikamaru- volvió a asistir su amigo

-No puedo dejar de recordar eso y mucho más, ¿Qué nos pasó? Solo somos dos extraños que vivimos en la misma casa, y dormimos en camas separadas, ni nos hablamos-

-de seguro ella le debe estar pasando por lo mismo que tu Shikamaru, tu no le estas dando cariño ni nada, deberías demostrarle todo lo que sientes por ella, todo lo que me dijiste a mí-

-yo no soy esa clase de hombre, no sirvo para esto- dijo Shikamaru algo triste

-deberías apresurarte y decírselo a tu manera-

-Si tienes razón, vamos- ambos jóvenes se levantaron para ir a la joyería, entraron al lugar y pidieron sortijas de matrimonio, tenían una gran variedad, lo cual solo se escucho

-Mendokusai, los veo todos iguales –

-debes llevarle el que le quede hermoso a ella- sonrió Chouji

-todos le quedaran hermosos, mmm este por favor- señalo Shikamaru a una sortija de plata, la empleada tomo la sortija, y se la dio a Shikamaru este la miro y asistió, era lo suficientemente ancha para gravar sus nombres en la parte de adentro

-buena elección- felicito Chouji

-por favor quiero que le graves mi nombre a esta sortija- la mujer asistió gravo el nombre del Nara y al otro el nombre de Temari y los puso en una cajita dorada, Shikamaru pago y se retiró con su amigo, mientras caminaba por las calles sonreía y planeaba alguna manera para entregárselas.

….…..FINFLASHBACK….

Volvió a guardar el objeto en su chaleco y se retiró de la ventana, y nuevamente volvió a su oficina a trabajar.

Ya eran ocho de la tarde cuando Temari regreso a su hogar cansada de tantos papeles que revisar, entro a su hogar y se dirigió a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua, y ahí estaba Shikamaru sentado en la mesa mirándola, ella no le hizo caso y procedió a tomar su vaso con agua

-¿me guardaste la cena?- pregunto el shinobi, solo para saber su respuesta, él sabía que su almuerzo se lo había dado a otra persona

-no- respondió secamente ella

-tenemos que hablar- dijo seriamente el moreno

-estoy cansada me voy a dormir, quizás otro día- Temari comenzó a retirarse a su habitación cuando no pudo, ya que alguien la había detenido de su brazo

-tenemos que hablar Temari- indico Shikamaru algo molesto

-no tenemos nada de qué hablar, llevamos cuatro semanas juntos y ¡ahora me quieres hablar!- dijo la rubia zafándose de su agarre, y dirigiéndose a su cuarto dejando a un Shikamaru solo y triste.

* * *

Trate de hacer un Shikamaru un poco mas expresivo jeje, bueno espero que les haya gustado nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo, un abrazo


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola les traigo el quinto capitulo espero que lo disfruten, quiero agradecer a todos lo que lo leen y a los que comentan, me dan muchas energías para continuar.

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto, a excepción de SHIKAMARU que me pertenece a mi, y mi amiga Claudia jajaja nuevamente XD**

* * *

CAPITULO 5

Un mes y una semana después

Tok tok tok

-¡Adelante!- grito Temari, la puerta se abrió

-¡hola!- dijo exaltado Hiroto mientras entraba a su oficina-traje el almuerzo- señala el muchacho

-¡ya era hora!, moría de hambre- dijo Temari corriendo sus papeles del escritorio, así era ahora ellos eran amigos y almorzaba juntos ya hacía unos días, cosa que Shikamaru había percatado, justo en ese momento Shikamaru se dirigía a la oficina de Temari, y cuando llego a la puerta escucho unas voces dentro y se quedó ahí para escuchar la conversación de Temari y Hiroto

-¿y cómo andan las cosas con Shikamaru? – pregunto el castaño

-normales como siempre nada nuevo- dijo Temari sin ninguna preocupación

-aun no logro entender sus pensamientos, yo lo creía diferente, nunca lo creí capas de usarte- estas últimas palabras hicieron que Shikamaru abriera sus ojos como platos, ese sujeto hablaba mal de él

-Hiroto yo no creo que él me esté usando- se entristeció Temari

-¡oh vamos! Eres inocente, el jefe de mi clan vio como el clan Nara hizo lo posible para que Shikamaru fuera elegido tu prometido, el mismo dijo que casarse contigo iba a ser el mejor bien para su clan- ella ante estas palabras solo se quedó callada y triste hasta que la puerta se abrió bruscamente ahí estaba Shikamaru con su cara más que seria

-¿necesitas algo?- apunto seriamente la rubia

-sí, hablar contigo- dijo mirándola

-bueno es mejor que me retire- rio Hiroto mientras se disponía a salir, cuando paso junto a Shikamaru lo miro sonrientemente, pero este solo lo miro serio, Hiroto se retiró cerrando por detrás la puerta

-quería avisarte que mañana tendremos una cena de gala, y debes venir conmigo ya que eres mi prometida- dijo el moreno parado frente al escritorio de la kunoichi con sus manos metidas dentro de los bolsillo de su pantalón

-¡oh maldición!, está bien si no tengo otra opción, no me gusta ir esos lugares porque no conozco a nadie-

-bueno, irán Naruto y Hinata puede estar con ella- finalizo Nara

-si es verdad le tengo que hablar, por cierto yo deje mis vestidos de gala en Suna, no tengo que ponerme tendré que ir a comprar- suspiro la kunoicho apoyando sus brazos en su escritorio, acto seguido de esto Shikamaru saco de sus bolsillo su billetera, tomo algo de dinero y se lo dejo en el escritorio a Temari

-Ten cómprate un vestido- en ese momento que puso el dinero en el escritorio, Temari con sus manos lo corrió hasta que callera al suelo

-¡no quiero tu dinero!- Shikamaru se enojó ante tal acto

-has como quieras- respondió y se fue cerrando fuertemente la puerta, Temari le sorprendió mucho esa actitud de él, aunque la mayoría de veces lo molestaba esta vez la expresión del Nara fue de mucho rencor, al ver la mirada de su prometido llena de odio su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, esta vez ella misma se dio cuenta que su comportamiento era de una niña, pero ya estaba cansada, cansada de la vida que le toco vivir, se paró de su silla se agacho en el suelo y comenzó a juntar el dinero que ella misma tiro cuando ya lo tuvo en sus manosy se pregunto

-¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Porque terminamos así?- una lagrima comenzó a rozar su mejilla, mientras seguía de rodillas en el suelo

….

 _-¿Por qué se comporta así? ¿Qué diablos le pasa?, parece una niña, maldita caprichosa, odiosa_ ,- pensaba el shinobi _-incluso problemática y todo, si ellas es todo, todo…todo en mi vida lo último lo concluyo muy triste-_

Mientras que Shikamaru se dirigía a un pasillo encontró a Hiroto parado sonriéndole

-¿de qué sonríes tanto idiota?- dijo molesto Shikamaru

-digamos que hoy estas muy negativo amigo- siguió sonriendo el castaño

-yo no soy tu amigo- al decir esto Shikamaru se puso justo en frente de él

-quizás tu no, pero tú prometida se siente a gusto conmigo, más que contigo-

-no sé qué rayos planeas jugar con Temari, pero solo te advierto que si te pasas…- esto fue interrumpido por Hiroto

-¿si me paso, acaso tienes miedo que ella se enamore de mí? ¿A caso son celos genio? - indago Hiroto riendo, poniendo nervioso a Nara

-no me creas un tonto, yo sé muy bien que tu clan hizo de todo para que fueras tú el prometido de Temari, pero al parecer no reunías los requisitos que los Sabuko No pedían, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte- con estas últimas palabras fue Shikamaru que sonrió victoriosamente, y Hiroto comenzó a enojarse

-¡vamos Nara! Tú que te crees tan fuerte, ¿sabes algo? No eres tan diferente a mí, ya que también la quieres para que tu clan se distinga-

-tú no sabes lo que yo siento por ella- se defendió el moreno

-¿y ella lo sabe?- dijo rápidamente Hiroto – ella piensa exactamente lo mismo que yo-

-¡no ella está creyendo tus mentiras!, la quieres engañar para que me deje, y se una a tu clan- el ambiente ya se volvía más tenso

-¡y que gran novio eres!, ya que Temari confía más en mí que en ti- Shikamaru ante esto solo callo, y miro con desafío a Hiroto

-pensándolo bien- volvió a hablar Hiroto –quizás si la quiera a Temari para que mi clan sea más importante, pero también me gusta, es una mujer hermosa y con grandes dotes, su rostro, sus sensuales pierna, sus pechos, su tra…..-estas últimas palabras fueron ahogadas y sin aire, ya que Shikamaru no lo soporto y agarro del cuello a Hiroto ahorcándolo y levantándolo hacia arriba

-no te permitiré que le faltes el respeto- con gran furia Shikamaru apretaba el cuello del castaño, no pensaba detenerse cada una de las palabras de Hiroto fueron como cincuenta kunais enterrándose en su cuerpo, estaba a punto de cortar su aire cuando escucho un grito

-¡SHIKAMARU QUE HACES!- Naruto llego justo a tiempo para detener a Shikamaru, él a escuchar estos gritos reacciono volvió en sí y soltó a Hiroto, este quedo en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire, Naruto inmediatamente asistió a Hiroto

-te lo advertí, no te pases de listo- dijo Shikamaru y comenzó a retirarse

Al momento que se alejó, Naruto lo miro pensativo y opto por pegarle en la cara a Hiroto

-¿Qué haces Naruto?- dijo el castaño sobándole el rostro

-conozco muy bien a Shikamaru y él no es de la clase de personas que se le agota fácilmente la paciencia, si él te hizo eso fue por lo que lo que tú le hiciste fue grave- ante estas últimas palabras Naruto se levantó y se dirigió a buscar a su amigo.

El rubio corría lo más rápido que podía sabía que su amigo no estaba bien y lo necesitaba, hasta que lo encontró apoyado en un enorme árbol

-¡Shikamaru te encontré!- esto saco de sus pensamiento al moreno

-Naruto no quiero hablar de esto- menciono Shikamaru poniendo su postura derecha y metiendo su manos en los bolsillos

-¿seguro?, sé que estas teniendo problemas en tu relación- trato de ayudar

-todo esto es un problema- suspiro el moreno cerrando sus ojos -nuestra relación ya no es la misma-

-Mira respecto a eso… emm… no sé cómo explicarte Kakashi me dijo que ha hablado con Gaara, parece que Temari le comento a sus hermanos lo mal que la pasa aquí, y Gaara tomo unas medidas, parece que llego a un acuerdo con Kakashi, y cuando firme esos papeles Temari quedara libre de compromisos contigo- con lo que acabo de decir el rubio, Shikamaru abrió sus ojos lo más grande apretó con mucha fuerza sus puños

-¿qué?- fueron solo las únicas palabras que transmitió Nara

-lo que acabas de oír, lo siento-

-¿a qué acuerdo llegaron?- indago Shikamaru con mucha preocupación

-no lo sé, Kakashi no me quiso decir mucho al respecto, lo que también me dijo es que cuando firmen ese contrato se le despojara el trabajo a Temari, le quitaran su puesto de embajadora de Suna, ya que con todo este escándalo del matrimonio ella no quedara bien vista aquí, en pocas palabras quedara prohibida su entrada a esta aldea-

-¿sería que no volveré a verla nunca más?- Shikamaru comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor en su pecho, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto -¿Temari sabe sobre esto?-

-ella no sabe nada de esto, igual por ahora ella no debe de enterarse, Kakashi me lo ha prohibido, igual dentro de unas dos semanas firmaran ese documento, si no quieres perderla debes darte prisa-

 _-pero como hare Temari me odia, y todo por mi culpa-_ pensaba el shinobi mientras buscaba una solución

…

-Ese te queda hermoso- sonrió Hinata mientras veía a Temari con un vestido azul noche largo al cuerpo, y abierto al costado de su pierna derecha

-¿tú dices que entonces me quede con este?- pregunto la rubia mientras se miraba al espejo

-¡sí! Ese es el ideal- aseguro la Hyuga

-Gracias Hinata por acompañarme, que felicidad que me dio saber que tú también iras a esa aburrida fiesta- decía Temari mientras entro al probador para sacarse el vestido y cambiarse

-si podremos estar juntas y no aburrirnos- rio Hinata

-¿tú ya tienes vestido?- Temari ya salía del probador

-sí, me pondré uno que es el favorito de Naruto- se sonrojo Hinata

-que picara eres- rio la rubia -¿me pregunto si este le gustara a Shikamaru?-

-¡claro que sí! Lo impactaras- aseguro Hinata

-mmm no lo sé, creo que también debería ir a la peluquería quiero que me corten un poco el cabello, y rebajen mi flequillo, espero que esta noche Shikamaru me vea un poco- con esto último Temari se entristeció

-claro que si Temari, Shikamaru no sacara los ojos de ti- rio la Hinata

….

Luego de unas horas enn la casa Nara se encontraba Temari en su habitación en vuelta en una toalla recién había salido del baño cuando escucha unos golpes en su puerta. TOK TOK

-¿Temari puedes hablar?- del otro lado se encontraba Shikamaru, ella se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió

-si- dijo ella viendo a su prometido algo triste

-me han llamado los de mi clan tengo que ir, para organizar unas cosas para esta velada, así que directamente iré donde es la fiesta, no volveré a casa, te espero a las nueve fuera del salón- mientras hablaba trataba de mirar a rostro de la rubia para que sus ojos no se fueron a su cuerpo, al verla en vuelta en una toalla solo desvió su mirada igualmente la rubia escondía parte de su cuerpo detrás de la puerta

-oh está bien- dijo la kunoichi triste, y en ese instante el moreno se retiro

Temari se encontraba muy triste al igual que él, Shikamaru sentía un terrible miedo de perderla, y ella solo sentía que no le importaba.

Al llegar la noche Temari se dirigió al lugar de la fiesta, y ahí estaba Shikamaru esperándola tal como dijo, llevaba pantalón negro camisa negra, y su corbata algo desacomodada, la rubia no podía sacarle los ojos de encima

 _-¿Cuándo fue que creció tanto?-_ fue lo único que pensó, siempre le había gustado pero lo seguía viendo muy niño, y ahora ya era todo un hombre, y era el hombre que ella soñó.

-¿Ya entremos?- dijo la rubia poniéndose al lado de su prometido

Shikamaru quedo perplejo al ver vestida así estaba ya tan acostumbrado a sus traje ninjas, ese vestido marcaba todas los dotes de la rubia, trataba de no mirarla, no quería que esta se diera cuenta.

 _-ni siquiera me ha mirado…-_ pensó la rubia muy triste

-si entremos- cuando Shikamaru se dispuso a caminar Temari lo agarró del brazo

-espera- ella se acercó lo más que pudo y le acomodo su corbata, ambos estaban muy cerca que podían sentir las respiración del otro, Shikamaru inmediatamente se sonrojo

-lo siento, no me di cuenta- solo dijo para que su nerviosismo no se notara

-descuida estoy acostumbrada, estas cosas son muy habituales en Gaara- sonrió ella, mientras volvió a alejarse de él y dirigirse a la puerta, cuando ambos estuvieron a punto de entrar, Shikamaru paso su brazo por detrás de Temari la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo

-¿Qué haces?- dijo sorprendida la rubia

-debemos parecer novios, ¿no es lo que somos?-

-claro- solo respondió ella y entraron se sentía bien, el brazo de Shikamaru rodeaba su cintura se sentía tan cálido, tan cómoda y así estuvieron la primera hora juntos saludando a un montón de gente, ambos se sentían muy felices.

Shikamaru podía sentir que eran realmente novios, que por fin la tenía tan cerca como lo deseaba que podía oler su perfume tocar una parte de su cuerpo, y que esa noche estaba dispuesto a amarla.

Mientras seguían hablando con gente importante de la aldea

-tu hermana debe estar orgulloso de ti, de que hayas elegido a Shikamaru es un gran partido- comento una mujer de unos mediana edad

-ahh…si de seguro- solo contesto la rubia, Shikamaru inmediatamente siguió comentado

-creo que soy el hombre más afortunado de esta aldea- al decir eso miro a los ojos de Temari haciendo que esta se sonroje y quitara su mirada sobre la de él.

La mujer comenzó a reír, -se ven tan enamorados, ¿verdad que eres feliz Temari?- pregunto la mujer con tanta curiosidad esperando la respuesta afirmativa por la parte de ella.

Temari quedo atónita con esa pregunta, ella no estaba segura de ser feliz, pero todos estaban a la expectativa de "la parejita perfecta" que ellos mostraban ser.

-Shikamaru me hace feliz todos los días de mi vida, me siento afortunada de que sea él dueño de mis sentimiento- al terminar esto con su peculiar sonrisa se acercó más a Shikamaru abrazándolo un poco, todos miraron con una cara de ternura a la feliz pareja, y Shikamaru se sorprendió por la actitud de esta.

Cuando se retiraron de la conversación con estas personas, estaban esperando para poder tomar haciento, Shikamaru seguía sosteniendo la cintura de Temari

-que bien actúas- rio Shikamaru

-¡ohh vamos! tú también actuaste muy bien- dijo de volviendo la sonrisa, hacía mucho que no ambos no intercambiaban sonrisas y miradas hasta que

-Temari- dijo el moreno cambiando a una cara más seria, lo cual le llamo la atención a la rubia, él se acercó al oído de ella y le susurro –estas hermosas- Temari se puso tan nerviosa, que su piel se erizo por completo

-emm…gracias- solo pronuncio escondiendo su sonrojo, pero Shikamaru lo descubrió y riendo dijo

-¡y no estoy actuando!-

* * *

vamos tomando romance, bueno espero que les haya gustado nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo, un abrazo


	6. Capitulo 6

Hola les traigo el sexto capitulo espero que lo disfruten, quiero agradecer a todos lo que lo leen y a los que comentan, me dan muchas energías para continuar.

También quería avisarles que dentro de dos capítulos mas termino este fics! :( pero ya tengo ideas para un nuevo SHIKATEMA :D

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto, a excepción de SHIKAMARU que me pertenece a mi, y mi amiga Claudia**

* * *

CAPITULO 6

Mientras que la velada seguía.

-allí están Hinata y Naruto sentémonos con ellos- señalo Shikamaru mientras se dirigía con estos, llegaron a la mesa, Shikamaru ayudo a Temari a sentarse, ella está justo al lado de Hinata y aprovecharon a hablar toda esa noche.

-comí muchísimos- dijo Temari contentan, Shikamaru sonrió

-y aún falta el postre- acoto Naruto

-¿Temari me acompañas al baño?- pregunto Hinata

-si claro, vamos- mientras se dispuso a levantarse, Shikamaru tomo de su mano

-¿quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto caballerosamente

-no está bien, no creo que me pierda- rio Temari

-bueno te esperare aquí- respondió Nara

-eh Shikamaru ¿puedes soltar mi mano así puedo irme?- el moreno se dio cuenta que aún no soltaba de su mano, así que inmediatamente la soltó y se sonrojo en el acto, Temari solo se sorprendió pero sin darle caso se alejo

-no le sacas los ojos de encima- afirma Naruto mientras reía, Shikamaru se sonrojo más de lo que estaba

-no puedo, es la más hermosa de la noche y es mi novia, aún sigo preocupado por lo que me has dicho de Kakashi-

-yo diría que… aclares lo que sientes por ella-

-si seguro, eso será esta noche, hablare con ella- afirmo Shikamaru con entusiasmo.

Ante esto Naruto comenzó a reír – ¿lo harás ahora, porque tiene ese sensual vestido?-

-¡eres un tonto!- dijo Shikamaru poniéndose serio.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y charlas de los cuatro ninjas más jóvenes de ese lugar.

-Bueno nosotros con Hinata ya nos iremos, ¡esta fiesta es de viejos importantes!- hablo exaltado el rubio, sus tres acompañantes rieron por su exageración, Naruto tomo de la mano a su novia para disponerse a partir, saludaron a Shikamaru y a Temari, y se marcharon.

-¿quieres ir a casa también?- pregunto el moreno a su prometida

-si vamos, esto es muy aburrido- sonrió Temari

-me sacas las palabras- rio también Nara

-es la costumbre de vivir contigo- ambos se miraban y reían, la felicidad se notaba en el ambiente

-bueno vamos - Shikamaru tomo la mano de Temari para retirarse cuando

-señor Nara lo están solicitando, necesitan hablarle de unos asuntos- dijo un señor parecía un mayordomo

-¡qué problemático!, bueno ahí voy, Temari espérame aquí, veré que quieren y regresemos a casa- al finalizar el moreno le regalo una sonrisa cálida a su prometida

-no hay problema te esperare en aquella barra de tragos- Shikamaru se alejó, y la rubia se sentó tras de la barra de tragos, y le pidió al joven que le sirviera un trago suave

-vaya vaya, a quien me vengo a encontrar-

-¡Hiroto!- se alegró Temari al verlo

-así que también estas aquí-

-sí, vine a acompañar a mi prometido-

-ah Shikamaru- dijo Hiroto mientras se acordaba de la pelea, pero se dio cuenta que Temari no sabía nada el asunto

-ven toma algo conmigo- invito la rubia a Hiroto a que se sentara a su lado, el muchacho asistió y pidió dos tragos de sake

-emm… lo siento jamás he bebido algo tan fuerte, no estoy acostumbrada-

-oh vamos Temari no es tan malo pruébalo- la rubia acepto, como no estaba acostumbrada a tal trago, tomo dos copas de dicho liquito y ya no pude detenerse.

-ya es tu sexto trago- informo el castaño riendo

-¿sí? Pues no me sien..to ta..n..maal- dijo la rubia mientras le costaba hablar

Hiroto rio y por debajo dijo –esperemos que el clan Nara vea como los estas humillando-

-¿qué?- pregunto la rubia dando otro sorbo a su alcohol, sosteniéndose con sus brazos en la barra de tragos, mientras reía sola

-Bueno Temari me tengo que ir, nos veremos mañana, ¡joven! Por favor dele cinco tragos más de sake a la señorita y ponlos en mi cuenta- Hiroto se alejó sin ser visto por Temari, había pasado ya una hora y Shikamaru no volvía por su prometida, ella mientras tanto seguía bebiendo y riendo sola, hasta que un joven se acercó a la barra de tragos

-por favor deme un trago de sake- dijo el castaño hasta que vio a la rubia media tirada sobre la barra

-¿Temari?- pregunto el joven Kiba, ella solo lo vio y dijo

-tu… el chicooo deee…emm el chico del perro-

-oh Temari estas mal- intento ayudar a la joven que casi cae de la barra, ella solo rio ante este acto, Kiba trato de sentarla

-espera aquí Temari voy a buscar a Shikamaru- Temari tomo otra copa de sake pero Kiba se lo saco

-¡ya no bebas!, por favor ya no le des tragos- le dijo el castaño al mesero, Temari se quedó apoyada en la barra, Kiba se dirigió dónde estaba Shikamaru con otras personas hablando.

-Shikamaru- interrumpió el castaño, esté lo vio sorprendido

-Kiba ¿Qué pasa?-

-creo que deberías ver a tu novia, se pasó de tragos y está muy mal-

-¿Temari bebiendo? Que mujer más problemática- dijo Nara dirigiéndose a donde estaba Temari, al llegar la vio tirada en la barra con sus ojos cerrados

-¿qué haces mujer?, ven- Shikamaru la toma por la cintura, para así levantarla

-mmm… ¿q…que me pasa?- decía Temari mientras sentía como su prometido la levantaba

-hueles alcohol ¿Por qué has bebido tanto?, será mejor que te lleve a casa- tomo a Temari como pudo y la saco del lugar y se encaminaban por las calles de Konoha, el joven la tomaba por la cintura y de uno de sus brazos, mientras el otro brazo de la rubia rodeaba el cuello del Nara

-¿doondee me llevaas?-

-a casa- respondió seriamente Nara mientras seguía sosteniendo a Temari

-¿me llevas con Gaaraa y Kankuuro?-

-¡no! vamos a nuestra casa- dijo ya algo molesto

-extraño a mis hermanos…yo quiero, quiero ir a mi casa- con esto último unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes, así estuviera alcoholizada él se sorprendió ante esto

-los extraño, ya no quiero estar aquí, con un tonto, vago, y lo peor de todo es que me gusta cada parte de él- estas últimas palabras atrapan a Shikamaru

-este no era mi sueño, mi sueño era construir una familia con amor, la familia que nunca tuve, la del papa y la mama- seguía explicando la rubia

-solo tuve a mis hermano, ¡malditos! no dormía de noche por miedo a que Gaara me matara, o debía cuidar a Kankuro para que no caiga en depresiones y vicos, ¡malditos! me pase mi vida cuidándolos- Shikamaru se sorprendió ante tales palabras ella estaba contando como vivía con sus hermanos antes de conocer la aldea de la hoja, más bien a Naruto

\- pero luego crecieron… ambos cambiaron y los amo demasiado que daría mi vida por ellos, fui más su madre que su hermana… son lo más molestos y amorosos- a pesar de que la rubia no tuvo una buena vida en su mediana edad, ella encontró el amor en sus hermanos

-nosotros no estamos hechos para formar una familia, yo y mis hermanos solo somos tres almas rotas que jamás podrán volver a construirse, nos protegemos a nosotros mismo porque jamás encontraremos a alguien que nos proteja- con tantas palabras Temari seguía llorando, Shikamaru se puso muy triste ante estas últimas palabras, se dio cuenta que ella soñaba con ser feliz, junto a un hombre que la amara

-¿te has desahogado princesa?- el sinobi sabia en el estado que estaba y el alcohol producía todo esto, llegaron a su casa Shikamaru se dirigió a la habitación.

-báñate con agua fría para que se te vaya todo el alcohol, te esperare aquí así veo que te recuestes- Temari se dirigió al baño abrió la canilla del agua se apoyó en la pared cerro sus ojos y dejo que el agua la calmara.

Shikamaru se quedó esperando en la habitación hasta que esta termine, y se mandó a un mueble donde habían tres retratos, uno era de los tres hermanos Sabuko No, y otro era la otro de Shikamaru cuando era pequeño el que su madre le obsequio a Temari

-guardo mi foto- dijo sonriendo, hasta que una foto llamo su completa atención, era una foto que había sido recortada, esa fotografía que se habían sacado los embajadores de seis aldeas, Temari y Shikamaru estaban uno al lado del otro

-¡la recorto!- dijo el moreno agarrando el retrato para mirarlo y sonreír, la kunoichi no tenía fotos con su prometido, así que agarro aquella foto formal, recorto a los demás integrantes dejando solo a Shikamaru y ella

-Temari- dijo el moreno con una voz suave y tierna, mientras sonreía su corazón se había llenado de calidez, ante la declaración borracha de su prometida y esa foto estaba seguro que Temari correspondía a sus sentimientos

-¿aun estas aquí?- dijo la rubia mientras salía del baño en vuelta en una toalla

-sí, estaba esperando a que te recostaras, ¿estas mejor?- pregunto Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a ella

-si algo- dijo la kunoichi sonrojada por el acercamiento de él

-bueno es mejor que te recuestes antes que te declares o confieses más secretos tuyos- Temari ante esto miro a Shikamaru y gracias al alcohol que tenía encima se armó de valor para acercarse más a su rostro y rozar sus labios con los de él, Shikamaru abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante tal acto, pero inmediatamente la tomo de sus hombros para alejarla de él.

-yo no me voy a aprovechar de tu estado, mejor ve a dormir mañana hablamos- al decir esto se alejó de la habitación, dejando a Temari confundida

-soy una tonta- se dijo así misma y comenzó a llorar, puede que el alcohol le jugo en contra pero ese beso había sido sincero, sabía que Shikamaru no le correspondía, solo se hizo falsas ilusiones, él solo actuaba ante todos, ya era hora de buscar alguna solución para irse definitivamente de Konoha.

Mientras que Shikamaru se acostaba en el sillón

-¡MALDICIÓN!- dijo molesto y se acostó tratando de poner en blanco su mente, sabía que lo que hizo estaba mal pero no quería aprovechar a Temari en ese estado.

Al día siguiente Temari reunió todas sus fuerzas para salir de esa habitación, y verle la cara a su prometido luego del beso que intento darle aquella noche, ella salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, vio que Shikamaru estaba sentado y la seguía con la mirada

-¿estas mejor?- pregunto Nara

-si-respondió secamente, Shikamaru se levantó de la silla para agarrarla del brazo ya que esta no le prestaba atención

-Tenemos que hablar Temari- esta se soltó de su agarre y evito su mirada, ni siquiera se dignó a responderle

-Temari escúchame anoche….-

-anoche no pasó nada, todo fue un error- interrumpo la rubia

-si pero…-

-¡pero nada déjame en paz!- dijo molesta la kunoichi para alejarse de Nara y dirigirse a la puerta de salida de su casa

-no volveré hasta tarde ni me esperes- al decir esto cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Shikamaru quedo confundido, esa situación era tan problemática, se maldecía por ser tan tonto y no poder confesar sus sentimiento.

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo, un abrazo


	7. Capitulo 7

Hola les traigo el sexto capitulo espero que lo disfruten.

Como este es mi ante ultimo capitulo quería darle las gracias a todos los que LEEN SIGUEN Y COMENTAN este fic, fue una gran experiencia escribir y recibir buenos comentarios me hacen feliz, escribir este fic fue un hermoso pasatiempo que me distraer de mi rutina así que los disfruto y amo que muchos les guste y les divierta leerlo.

gracias a los que lo siguen por el grupo de facebook

 **Tamara Mayra Gomez** **Coeli Nara (megammi)** QUE ME SIGUIERON DEL PRIMER MOMENTO QUE COMENCÉ A ESCRIBIR también a **JessiCa Del Piilar Melanie Véliz** que me dejan hermosos comentarios

A mi gran amiga **Claudia** que estuvo en mis primeros capítulos y me dio su apoyo incondicional, nos hicimos muy amigas con este fics :)

Y a todos los que me comentaron en esta pagina: **angie - Guest- AnitaNara040922- Lin Lu Lo Li- COURTNEYHIME- Link- megammi**

 **y a todos los que me agregaron a sus favoritos muchas gracias :) LOS ADOROOO!**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me perte** **necen, pertenecen a Kishimoto**

* * *

Pasaron ya dos días de aquella bochornosa situación, ya era día de semana y todos volvieron a sus tediosas rutinas.

Temari se en caminaba sola a su trabajo cuando vio un gran folleto publicitario que llamo su atención, era el festival de Konoha, se detuvo a visualizarlo con mucha emoción.

-¿iras?- una voz apareció detrás de su espalda

-eso quisiera pero…-

-¿pero?- pregunto el dueño de esa voz, Hitoro

….….. FLASHBACK….

El silencio abundaba en la casa, solo los ruidos de los cubiertos entonaban unos gratos sonidos, hasta que Temari decidió hablar

-pronto será el festival de Konoha, ¡me encantaría ir!-

-¿y que te detiene?- preguntó el moreno sin dejar de ver su plato con comida

-bueno me preguntaba si vendrías conmigo-

-ah…bueno esas cosas son muy problemáticas, porque mejor no vas con algunas de las chicas-

-porque es el festival del amor, ¡y es obvio que todas van con sus novios!- se molestó Temari

-pues Tenten es soltera ve con ella- se defendió el moreno

-¡ella está en una misión!, ¿sabes qué? mejor olvídalo-

….….. FINFLASHBACK….

-pero mis amigas no pueden, y Shikamaru no quiere- respondió la rubia

-para mi seria todo un placer que vengas conmigo, claro si aceptas- sonrió el castaño, Temari lo pensó por unos segundo y realmente deseaba ir

-está bien-

…

Transcurrió esa semana, Shikamaru pensabas formas de como declararse ante su prometida, aun tenia los anillos que este le había comprado.

Shikamaru se encontraba tirado en su sillón, cuando vio a Temari salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la puerta de salida estaba muy bien vestida y producida.

-¿Dónde vas?- le pregunto extrañado el moreno

-al festival- respondió secamente, abrió la puerta y se retiro

-qué extraño si ninguna de las chicas podía acompañarla… a no ser que… ¡ese maldito Hiroto! ¿Habrá salido con él?-

….

-por fin llegas, estas hermosa- alago Hiroto

-gracias- se sonrojo está

Ambos comenzaron a recorrer el festival, riendo y divirtiéndose, Temari sabía que necesitaba distraerse de su aburrida rutina, paso una hora ambos ninjas se dirigían a una oscura calle de Konoha

-gracias por acompañarme Hiroto, la pase muy bien-

-yo también la pase bien a tu lado- sonrió el shinobi frenando su paso, lo que hizo que Temari también se frenara

-eres muy hermosa, lástima que Shikamaru no te aprecie- declaro el joven, Temari solo se sorprendió

-emm si bueno- comenzó a tensarse

-Temari, déjame decirte que estoy cansado de ver como Shikamaru te usa, para su situación política-

-Hiroto no me parece nada bien que hables así de Shikamaru-

-¡despierta! No le importas- estas palabras entristecieron a Temari

-tú necesitas de alguien que te amé, necesitas que te CUIDE déjame cuidarte- Temari se asombró, no podía creer que alguien deseara darle lo que ella siempre anhelo, en ese momento que la rubia quedo shokeada ante tal declaración Hiroto, este acerco al rostro de Temari depositando un corto beso en sus labios, ella al reaccionar lo empujo agresivamente lejos, como era de esperar una reacción así de una kunoichi bastante agresiva

-¡¿PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES?!- grito Temari, cuando sintió que una ráfaga de viento paso agresivamente por su lado y golpeando a Hiroto con tal fuerza que se arrastró dos metros en el suelo, era Shikamaru que había visto todo, y no dudo en aparecer en la escena

-¡TE ADVERTI QUE NO LA TOCARAS!- grito enfurecido Nara, Temari comenzó a sentir miedo jamás había visto así a su compañero y amigo de mucho tiempo, transpiraba y estaba muy nervioso, sintió que iba a matar a Hiroto, pero no lo hizo solo tomo a Temari del brazo y la llevo casi arrastras hasta su casa.

En todo el camino Shikamaru no transmitió ninguna palabra, Temari en cambio triste pensaba lo que vendría una vez que llegara a su casa, seguramente él la acusaría con sus hermanos, y ante el clan Nara

- _me culpara de traidora e infiel_ \- pensaba Temari mientras seguían caminando – _no Shikamaru nunca me haría esto ¿o sí? ¡Maldición! En que líos me metí quedare mal ante toda la aldea y ante mis hermanos-_ por fin llegaron a su casa, Shikamaru seguía callado y tomando del brazo de su novia, entraron dentro

-¡SUELTAME!- grito Temari – ¡no eres quien para jalarme de esa manera!- dijo con rabia ya no lo soportaba más

-¡SOY TU PROMETIDO!- de volvió el grito Shikamaru, golpeando la pared con su puño para poder sacar un poco de la rabia que llevaba en sí, esto hizo asustar a la rubia

-¡eso es lo que tú crees!-

-¡eso es lo que soy!, firmamos un acuerdo con tus hermanos- dijo poniéndose en frente de Temari

-¿eso es lo que soy para ti? ¿Solo un simple acuerdo?- ya Temari había aceptado lo que realmente sentía por ella, era solo un simple papel, los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a humedecerse

-no Temari lo siento, no eres eso, lo siento- Shikamaru ya estaba más calmado, sabía que con rabia las cosas no se iban a solucionar y acaba de decir algo horrible

-me importas Temari y mucho quiero hacerte feliz, quiero que seas feliz, Hiroto es un idiota solo te quiere para que su clan se distinga en esta aldea y…- sus palabra fueron interrumpidas

-¿y tú no me quieres por lo mismo?, acéptalo sabias que un matrimonio conmigo te haría una persona importante, no eres distinto a Hiroto, eres la misma basura, ya no quiero saber nada de ti hare mis bolsos y me voy a mi aldea –

Temari le dio la espalda a Shikamaru para dirigirse a su habitación, sus lágrimas ya no aguantaron y comenzaron a deslizarse en sus mejillas, en ese momento ya no pudo caminar alguien estaba aprisionando su cuerpo, Shikamaru abrazo por la espalda a su novia rodeándola con sus brazos y poniendo su cara sobre el cuello de está, Temari sentía su respiración algo cortada y nerviosa.

-por favor escúchame, no te vayas…-suspiro Shikamaru

\- yo te necesito, es verdad que firmamos ese acuerdo pero cuando supe que eras tú, me puse tan feliz sabía que estarías a mi lado siempre, y que se me haría más fácil decirte todo lo que siento por ti, soy un tonto, y tú lo sabes, no se me dan estas cosas de lo romántico y de declararme, pero ahora es tarde y lo arruine, no sé cómo demostrarte lo necesaria que eres en mi vida, prometo hacer lo que sea y te manifestare cada día todo lo que me importas… déjame cuidarte- con estas últimas palabras Shikamaru abrazo más fuerte a Temari

Sin dudar el shinobi estaba más sonrojado que nunca hasta él se desconocía de esa manera, Temari a medida que daba su declaración lloraba más y más, ya está todo había pasado, ahora sería feliz con la persona que más quería.

Shikamaru la dio vuelta, para así quedar en frente de ella, tomo su rostro con sus manos para secarles sus lágrimas, Temari estaba completamente roja jamás lo había tenido tan cerca, y en ese momento Shikamaru deposito sus labios sobre los de ellas, sellando así el beso más esperado, el que ambos deseaban y hasta soñaban.

Fue un tierno beso y hasta tímido de parte de ambos, pero la necesidad remplazo a la ternura, comenzando con un beso más apasionado, acercando más sus cuerpo para sentir calor, Shikamaru la atrapo entre la pared y él, con una mano tomaba su cintura y con la otra tomaba su cuello, Temari estaba completamente roja, quien diría que ese vago besara de tal manera, se deseaban mucho, tantos años escondiendo sus sentimientos negando o dejando atrás sus emociones porque ambos seguían su camino ninja, esto ya no era así, ambos sabían que su camino ninja se iba a construir estando juntos.

Temari se cansó de hacer punta de pie para estar un poco a la altura de su prometido, Shikamaru al percatarse de esto, la tomo de sus piernas para levantarla encima de él, Temari rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Shikamaru, ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-prométeme que no te iras de mi lado- dijo Nara apoyando su frente con la de la kunoichi

-te lo prometo-

Comenzaron nuevamente aquel beso apasionado entrelazando lenguas, y acariciándose poco a poco, el moreno comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a su habitación, al llegar al cuarto sin dejarse de besar se agacho lo suficiente para dejar a su novia en la cama y él se quedó encima de esta, sus caricias el calor y los gemidos aumentaban, Temari sin querer mientras se besaban toco con su pierna cerca de la entrepierna de el moreno, esté se quitó de encima de la rubia totalmente sonrojado, y estiraba hacia abajo su remera para que Temari no se diera cuenta de la reacción que está le producía en su cuerpo

-¿pasa algo?- dijo confundida Temari, al percatarse que su shinobi intentaban esconder algo debajo de su remera

-emm no, me…mejor vamos a dormir ¿sí?-

-bueno si eso quieres- contesto algo triste, no quería que sus besos acabaran, Shikamaru se acercó a ella deposito un beso sobre su frente

-que descanses- y se retiró de la habitación.

Pasando media hora Temari aún seguía despierta, y con su pijama puesta, esa noche no quería dormir sola, esa noche quería comenzar su vida de prometida, así que si dirigió al sillón donde dormía Shikamaru lo miro estaba plácidamente dormido, abrió las sabanas que lo cubrían y se acostó junto a él, cerro sus ojos y rápidamente unos brazos la abrazaron y la acercaron a su cuerpo, Temari sonrió y a los instantes se durmió.

Al día siguiente el sol ya se adentraba a la casa

-¡qué bien que dormí!- decía la rubia estirándose en el sillón

-qué suerte tienes- decía un Shikamaru adolorido y entumecido –has dormido toda desparramada en el sillón dejándome solo un pequeño lugar-

-lo siento- dijo está riendo un poco –es que anoche te extrañaba- con esto termino de comprar al moreno que le sonrió también

-espérame un momento aquí- Nara se levantó del sillón buscando algo en los bolsillos de su ropa, cundo por fin lo pudo encontrar, volvió donde estaba Temari ambos se sentaron en el sillón.

-Temari sé que es un poco tarde para esto, pero ya sabes lo vago que soy, así que…- abrió la pequeña caja dorada mostrando un precioso anillo -¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

Temari al ver a su prometido así sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y su voz se quebranto

-s…si, si- dijo abrazando a Shikamaru fuertemente.

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo, un abrazo :)


	8. Capitulo 8

Hola les traigo el octavo capitulo espero que lo disfruten.

BUENO AQUÍ MI ULTIMO CAPITULO GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO SEGUIR EN CONTACTO CON USTEDES, ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO UNOS FICS MAS QUE LUEGO LES HARÉ SABER A LOS QUE LE INTERESE LEERLO :) EN FIN GRACIAS A TODOS :)

gracias a los que lo siguen por el grupo de facebook

 **Tamara Mayra Gomez** **Coeli Nara (megammi)** QUE ME SIGUIERON DEL PRIMER MOMENTO QUE COMENCÉ A ESCRIBIR también a **JessiCa Del Piilar Melanie Véliz** que me dejan hermosos comentarios

A mi gran amiga **Claudia** que estuvo en mis primeros capítulos y me dio su apoyo incondicional, nos hicimos muy amigas con este fics :)

Y a todos los que me comentaron en esta pagina: **angie - Guest- AnitaNara040922- Lin Lu Lo Li- COURTNEYHIME- Link- megammi**

 **y a todos los que me agregaron a sus favoritos muchas gracias :) LOS ADOROOO!**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me perte** **necen, pertenecen a Kishimoto**

* * *

En la casa de los Nara

Una fuerte tormenta se escuchaba y las gotas de lluvia no paraban de caer acompañados de relámpagos.

Allí se encontraba Shikamaru entre acostado en aquel sillón que una vez cumplió la función de ser su cama, estaba con un pantalón negro corto a unos cinco centímetros arriba de sus rodillas, y con su torso desnudo leyendo unos rollos de pergaminos, luego una hermosa mujer se dirigió hacia él con dos tazas de chocolate caliente, estaba vestida con una remera que llegaba a cubrir sus glúteos, el resto de sus piernas estaban libre de vestimenta, está remera era negra algo grande y con el símbolo Nara detrás, sin duda era la remera de Shikamaru, Temari se acercó puso las dos tazas de chocolate en la mesita que se encontraba al frente del sillón, y se recostó encima de su novio

-hoy el día está perfecto para…- dijo Shikamaru

-¿para?- indago la rubia

-para ir a la cama y darnos mucho amor-Temari comenzó a reír

-eres un pervertido Nara-

-me tiene sin cuidado mujer-

-acabamos de "darnos amor "hace media hora- dijo la rubia haciendo comillas con sus dedos con la nueva frase que había inventado su prometido

-es que eres hermosa, eres mi prometida y te amo- con esto le deposito un beso a Temari

-bueno primero bebamos el chocolate-

-te queda bien mi remera-

-¿tú crees? Debería usarla más seguido entonces-

-pero más linda te verás sin ella puesta- sin duda Shikamaru quería continuar dicho acto, comenzó a besar a Temari esta cedió el paso, comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas mientras que Shikamaru acaricia las piernas y glúteos de Temari tratando de subir aún más la remera hasta que

-¡¿Shikamaru estas aquí?!- se sentían unos golpes en la puerta que repetían su nombre, Temari y Shikamaru se exaltaron

-¡es Naruto!- dijo el moreno apurado a abrir la puerta pues le preocupo la voz de intranquila en los gritos del Uzumaki, así que se dijeron a la puerta al abrirla se encontraba Naruto completamente empapado por la gran lluvia de afuera

-emm ¿interrumpo algo?- pregunto el rubio a ver a Shikamaru con solo un pantalón corto y a Temari algo escondida detrás de su prometido para que no viera tanto su cuerpo

-no…no ¿qué pasa?- dijo algo sonrojado el moreno

-Gaara está aquí y vino para cerrar su acuerdo con Kakashi-Sama-

-¡oh no el contrato!- recordó Shikamaru

-¿¡de que rayos están hablando!?- pregunto desconsolada Temari, así que en ese momento Shikamaru y Naruto comenzaron a contarle todo lo sucedido, por las cartas que Temari le mandaba a su hermano, esté había tomado una medida tras el sufrimiento de ella, llegar a otro acuerdo con Kakashi para que está se liberara de su matrimonio pero a condición que a ella se le impediría entrar de por vida a Konoha

-¿QUE?...no, no esto es todo mi culpa- comenzó a desesperar la rubia con sus ojos húmedos, Shikamaru la abrazo fuertemente

-tranquila esto no es tu culpa, yo no permitiré que te alejen de mi lado- seguía abrazando fuertemente a la rubia

-bueno que esperamos hay que evitar que firmen ese contrato- apuro Naruto

Ambos jóvenes se cambiaron y los tres partieron corriendo a gran velocidad hacia la torre del Hokage, la lluvia no paraba Shikamaru iba adelante con su brazo trataba de cubrir su rostro para que las fuertes gotas no molestaran a al caer en su rostro y no nublaran su vista, mientras que con su otra mano tomaba la mano de Temari quien corría detrás de él, para usarlo como escudo ante la lluvia y Naruto los acompañaba.

Llegaron a la torre y abrieron abruptamente la puerta del despacho de la oficina de Hokage para encontrarse con Kakashi y Gaara

-¡pero que rayos hacen!-dijo algo molesto Kakashi al ver a los tres jóvenes entrar de esa manera empapados totalmente

-por favor Gaara-Sama no firme ese contrato-suplico Shikamaru, desesperado y con lágrimas en sus ojos, el miedo se apodero de él solo por pensar que perdería a Temari en ese momento Gaara observo a su hermana media escondida detrás del Nara con su rostro muy triste y tomada de la mano de Shikamaru enseguida visualizo que ambos tenían puesto sortijas de matrimonio

-¿hermana?- dijo Gaara mirándola

-Gaara, por favor no firmes esos papeles, yo quiero casarme con Shikamaru y esta vez no me siento obligada… hermano yo lo amo- esto último con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras seguía sostenida de la mano de su prometido

Kakashi y Gaara se miraron y comenzaron a reír, esto hizo que los tres shinobis se extrañaran de esta actitud

-cayeron en nuestra trampa- sonrió Gaara

-esto es una trampa que planeamos con Gaara para darles un empujoncito a ambos y Naruto fue la carnada- explico Kakashi orgulloso de su trabajo

-¡QUE!- grito el rubio –porque me utilizaron como la carnada eso es injusto podrían a verme contado todo el plan- todos comenzaron a reír, Shikamaru miro a su novia muy feliz aliviada y con sus manos se retira las lágrimas mientras reía con gran entusiasmo

 _-tengo la mujer más hermosa a mi lado-_ pensó mientras le regalaba su cálida sonrisa

Luego de toda esa trampa creada por Gaara y Kakashi, Temari y Shikamaru se dirigieron a su casa

-así que…¿me amas?- pregunto con una risa burlona Shikamaru

-espero que lo hayas disfrutado porque no volverás escucharlo- esta se sonrojo

-¿segura?- Shikamaru atrapo con sus brazos a Temari dejándola muy cerca a ambos rostro

-te obligare que lo digas de tal manera que lo gritaras- Temari con estas palabras se sonrojo

-me haces feliz Temari por favor dilo-

-te amo bebe llorón-

-te amo problemática-

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TODA MI HISTORIA EN GENERAL :) NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO UN ABRAZO ENORME


End file.
